


V-J Day in Times Square (The Kiss)

by burkiebeans



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, Alternate Universe - Historical, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 11:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12253500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burkiebeans/pseuds/burkiebeans
Summary: In whichThe Kissoccurs, but in a different society.And with some hockey players.





	V-J Day in Times Square (The Kiss)

Jamie was in the least, young. He remembered turning 18 and having the local postman hand him a letter after he got back from the diner that day. It was typed, just like the ones he’d seen from his classmates, the guys on his hockey team. It was his draft form.

Being in the midst of the war meant a lot of things. It meant that his family, like all, was given a food ration that his younger sister had to fetch every afternoon when she got home from school. It meant he had to go work to make money for his family. It meant hockey season got cut short. Ultimately, it meant he had to enlist. He _had _to. Who wishes that upon an 18 year old?__

__Tyler wasn’t perfect in the sense of physicality. He had a curve in his leg, requiring a brace to be worn most of the day. It prevented him from going to war, thankfully. It prevented him from playing the sport he loved, unfortunately. After an argument with his dad and a long talk with his mom, he decided to become a nurse. He had to help in some way, and working at the newspaper just wasn’t cutting it for him. Besides, the soldiers needed nurses. They were a saving grace behind the scenes._ _

__Three months later, Jamie was kissing his mother goodbye and tipping his hat at his dad as he walked onto the ship. It was huge, way bigger than what he was used to sailing down the river with his older brother. It deficient in familiarity, but Jamie was strong, smart. He could handle it._ _

__He spent his next year and a half aboard the ship, sailing from place to place. He unloaded weapons and ducked when he heard planes. In his limited free time, he sat shirtless on the deck with Murray and Johnson, smoking cigars and playing poker. Their dixie caps were the only source of shade, they didn’t mind too often._ _

__Meanwhile, Tyler was back in the city working at a hospital. It was-- _okay _. He’d much rather be on the front lines. He had nothing to lose anyways. But being a nurse was fine. He got to witness how he helped and it definitely kept him on his toes.___ _

____The boat docked on August 14th. Japan surrendered, calling it over the radio. Jamie heard the news first from his roommate, Baker. He ran into the room, hollering something incomprehensible that woke Jamie up. He yanked the sheets off the bunk, fearing the worst._ _ _ _

____Baker slowed down long enough to share the news breathlessly, “We won! Japan surrendered!”_ _ _ _

____A smile grew on Jamie's face as he quickly got up and dressed in his uniform. He ran out to the deck, celebrating with his fellow midshipmen and bouncing between radios to hear snippets from the news. It was surreal._ _ _ _

____Jamie could spot New York from miles away. Though it wasn’t home, it was land on the mainland United States: something he hadn’t felt in months. He followed the flood of blue to the side of the boat, where the boys were waiting impatiently to dock and get the hell off. As soon as they felt the thud, ropes were being thrown overboard and a ramp was being lowered. Hundreds of men ran off, searching for the immediate happiness that radiated through the city._ _ _ _

____He followed the crowd, running through the streets toward Times Square where an impromptu parade was being held. People ran out of offices, stores flipped their signs closed, fellow military were just happy to be back. It was a beautiful chaos._ _ _ _

____Tyler heard the news from the small TV sitting on the table at the nurse's station. Everyone gathered around, gasping and talking quietly. No one was sure how to react at first, but as soon as they heard the noises from the street, they ran out without a second thought. Tyler was one of the last to go. He checked in on some of the patients, making sure they were okay, before running out of the hospital._ _ _ _

____There were people running down the streets, whooping with joy. Tears ran down some people's faces, boys kissed passersby without a second thought. Within minutes, the square was full. Tyler maneuvered his way across down the street, stopping in front of the Walgreens._ _ _ _

____After pausing for a second to watch the scene from the window tv, Jamie continued to run the city. He made it to the center and became overcome with emotion. What ifs ran through his mind as he grabbed the first person he saw and kissed them on the lips. He didn’t bother with an introduction, just gave a small smile and moved on._ _ _ _

____He didn’t notice the cameraman focusing on the boy in the white. It never occurred to him that amidst the history making, he was going to make some more. He just ran over to him and leaned in, moving his hand to the small of the younger boys back._ _ _ _

____Tylers face reddened in both affection and shock._ _ _ _

____Jamie pulled away, surprised by the click he heard, but not fazed. He looked down at the dark eyes staring back at him, smiled, then let go and ran down the street. He figured there was never a better time to admit it._ _ _ _

____Tyler stood, watching the joy unfold before his eyes. He watched the dark haired sailor leave, run down the street, jump out of happiness, and kiss anyone willing._ _ _ _

____He never let go._ _ _ _


End file.
